Star Wars: Uprising (ACT I)
by starbornshine
Summary: A fan novelisation of the mmorpg Star Wars:Uprising. Told from the point of view of Maeyl Arnte, a young Miralian smuggler with a few changes. This is Act 1. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Uprising. I only own the changes and my text. Note: Uprising takes place approx. 1 year after Episode 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first shot at novelising a game but it seems pretty fun for now. For those of you who haven't played uprising it's a pretty cool game - you should play, if only for the story alone. Or you can just read this I suppose. This'll be updated pretty quick at the start - later on! No clue. If you know uprising you know that it's a shoot and run game so I really had to improvise. Not yet, but you'll see it soon. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Kyber kaboom!_**

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Longstar Marketplace-**

Longstar Marketplace was as busy as usual with the oddest people milling about there, but that was typical on the run-down streets of Burnin Konn. At an empty corner of the marketplace a young Miralian woman stood, leaning against the railing. She looked calm, serene even but for her right hand- the fingers of which tapped the railing impatiently. The cool breeze that blew past her played with the loose locks of her smoky-brown hair that was up in a sidebun and made her shiver, perhaps she should have put on something a bit warmer.

Maeyl Arnte was a smuggler as many on Burnin Konn were, but there was no way she was going to go around publicly declaring that. Maeyl was Miralian by race but had the uncommon colour of yellow for her skin, she had few tattoos on her face - just two arrows either side of her nose,a triangle a bow each eyebrow and one at her chin. Currently Maeyl was patiently waiting for the buyer of the cargo she was carrying to show up. He was the slightest bit late. Stormtroopers patrolled the area so Maeyl kept at her act of enjoying the jagged rock scenery. Yeah, come to Burnin Konn - it's the best tourist destination in the galaxy - Maeyl thought sarcastically. Now where on earth was her client?

Suddenly the elevator door slid open with a hiss and Maeyl turned her head ever so slightly to see who it was. She tensed when she saw a stuck-up Imperial Security officer step out. He strode out onto the marketplace with an expression of extreme contempt - yeah, yeah they were all beneath his lordship's notice, whatever. At least he was alone - the Imps had a tendency to parade around in large groups. The Imp Officer unexpectedly whipped out a comlink and said:

-Sergeant? Give me five minutes then send in your cleanup crew.

Maeyl sighed to herself: Damn it, she though too soon. The last thing she wanted to do was to get caught by a bunch of blasted Imps so she better clear out soon, well as soon as she had an opening - she'd explain why she had to postpone the transaction to Happy later. She turned around to watch the scene unfold with just a hint of amusement on her face, wondering what ridiculous nonsense the Imps had come up with now.

The officer shouted loud enough for the whole Marketplace to hear:

-Nobody move! This is a contraband sweep.

Maeyl raised an eyebrow- huh, this was one was new and it actually made sense. Opposite from the Imp a short black-furred Chadra-fan by the name of Shortpaw protested:

-But my shop-

The Imp huffed,crossing his arms, and finished for him:

-Will be fine if you cooperate. No one's interested in your garbage.

Maeyl frowned from where she stood - now, that last part was a bit harsh. Shortpaw actually had some of the best quality stuff she'd purchased so calling it "garbage" was a little much.

Noticing that everyone was a bit too engrossed by the Imp and Shortpaw Maeyl decided to take this as her opening. Glancing around once to check that everyone was still watching the Imp attentively, Maeyl began casually walking away, hoping to blend into the background. No such luck. The Imp's voice sounded:

-You! Get over here with this...thing.

Deciding it would be in her best interest for now to comply Maeyl made her way over to where they were standing but not without feeling a spike of anger at him referring to non-humans as things. As soon as he saw her face, which most considered attractive, his lip curled up in disgust. Typical imperial racism - Maeyl thought angrily. So she was a Miralian, so what?! That didn't make her any worse than any random human! Reminding herself to keep a cool head Maeyl focused on what the blasted Imp was saying:

-We have reports of someone smuggling synthetic kyber crystals. Dangerous. Unstable. Worst of all, illegal.

Maeyl tensed even more - yep, she definitely couldn't let the Imps check her now. On a completely unrelated note this guy needed to get his priorities straight. Maeyl couldn't stop herself from retorting and spreading her arms innocently:

-Right. So about the stupidest thing anyone could lug around.

The officer stuck his nose up at her words but she saw discomfort flit through his eyes. And this was new - Mayel technically was calling herself stupid. That must be a new record! - she sarcastically thought. Shortpaw flashed her a warning glare and said:

-Perhaps we should be silent?

Maeyl really wanted to say "Nope, I'm good. We're having a perfectly civilised inter-race chat. Right, officer?" but she refrained from doings so. Shortpaw was her "friend" per se and he was trying to look out for her so she forcefully clamped her mouth shut. For a minute before giving into temptation and proceeding with her plan to annoy the Imp:

-You think someone is carrying around explosive kyber crystals? In their pockets? How idiotic do you think we are?

Maeyl knew she was pushing it but she just couldn't resist. So perhaps she did have her reckless and idiotic moments. The Imp leaned closer to her and poked her in the chest squeezing out angrily:

-Desperation bolsters stupidity.

The man turned to the nearest zabrak woman. Realising she had to take this into her own hands, Maeyl muttered:

-Guess he's right.

The next second the Imp was lying on the pavement, stunned. Maeyl hastily clipped the blaster she's used to stun him back on her belt. Shocked, Shortpaw uttered:

-What are you doing?

Maeyl glanced over her shoulder at him and earnestly said:

-Making a bad choice worse. Don't worry, he's just stunned.

Shortpaw watched her silently. Maeyl hurriedly pulled out her comlink and said:

-Riley? You on the com? I've got about then seconds until a whole security team shows...

Maeyl's older sisters's voice, Riley's, sounded. She sounded exasperated:

-Mine shaft,real close. Tell me you delivered the crystals.

Maeyl countered:

-Ask me later.

She shut off the call. And without looking back ducked into the mine shaft.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-In the mine shaft-**

Maeyl glanced around to find herself basically caged in by the walls of the shaft. For a moment horrible images flashed beneath her eyelids - Maeyl hated mines. She couldn't go back, damn Imps were probably swarming the market by now. Riley's voice sounded over the com:

-There's another way out, but the Imps will be close behind.

Maeyl nodded despite knowing that Riley couldn't see her:

-I know. I've got a plan.

Maeyl could practically see Riley roll her eyes at this - Riley was the planner in their little duo for a reason. Maeyl's plans nearly always involves a close beush with death and it was always by accident. Riley often said it was a miracle Maeyl was still alive. Slightly hesitantly Maeyl also added:

-About those kyber crystals?

Riley sighed over the com:

-Maeyl. Dear sister. Don't even say it.

She paused before chucking restraint to the winds:

-You'll be lucky if this whole place doesn't collapse. Not to mention the credits we'd owe Happy-

Recognising this as a start to one of her full blown rants Maeyl cut her off:

-Wish me luck.

She quickly stowed the comlink away and dug out the kyber crystals. They looked so harmless sitting in the palm of her hand - blue, green, red. Maeyl had heard of kyber crystals before, only as rumours of course. Apparently these little crystals were a very important component in the weapons of the Jedi and the rumoured Sith - the lightsabers. Maeyl didn't know if she believed that rumour.

Suddenly she hard the resounding fast paced sound of Stormtrooper footsteps in the passageway. Maeyl hastily placed the crystals down before moving a fair distance away. She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped this worked. The Imps came rushing out and one of them stepped on the crystals causing them all to blow. The impact of the blast surely knocked out all the imps if not killed them. It even sent Maeyl tumbling onto the ground and knocked her blaster out of her hand.

Feeling a bit sore but still intact, Maeyl switched on the com again and reported:

-Still alive.

A slightly miffed Riley said:

-Just long enough for Happy Dapp to spoon our eyes out.

Maeyl rolled her eyes, Riley could be a bit melodramatic at times. She honestly loved the last living member of her family to death but sometimes her sister was a little to pessimistic for her own good. But Maeyl had to agree with her words: Happy would murder them. Or more specifically her. She shrugged and replied:

-I took the job. I'll figure it out.

Riley sighed:

-Blast it- fine. Let's get you ,out celebrate surviving later.

Maeyl's lips tugged into a smile: that was the sited she knew. Riley could always be counted on. Maeyl fixed her gaze on the barrier before her. Riley ,seemingly following her line of thought, cautioned her:

-Keep watch for security droids- they're set to target claim jumpers.

Maeyl groaned softly - she really really disliked security droids and her gut and the fact that they always harassed her told her they disliked her too. Why? Maeyl had an idea but now was not the time to reminisce. Slightly sarcastically she cheerfully replied:

-See? Why worry about Happy when I've got enemies right _here_.

Silently saying "wish me luck" Maeyl cut off the transmission. This was going to be so fun! Mines and security droids - her two favourite things! Oh, today was just _perfect_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 here! This is actually one and the same mission but who cares. I actually found it much harder to write the gameplay part of the chapter so please excuse me if its not up to standard. For anyone wondering Maeyl Arnte does really exist in uprising - she's an alternative character I made and I'm writing as I play. My original character is on level 61 already so I'm a fair bit into the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S - if you couldn't tell I, much like Maeyl, despise security droids. Especially ones with rifles that shoot blue beams.**

 ** _Chapter 2 - Debt_**

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Lower mine-**

Just before advancing further into the mine, Maeyl pulled out a lol to package and injected it into her blood stream. She felt it rushing through her body, healing her damaged cells. As it worked it's magic Maeyl glared at the barrier in front of her apprehensively. She didn't want to go deeper into the mine but there was no other way. A minute later Maeyl found herself pressing the release button on the side of the gate and the barrier sliding down.

Maeyl pulled out her blaster, heeding Riley's warning. She descended sown the stone steps slowly looking around carefully and listening for any droid-like noises before realising that the second act was futile due to the amount of noise in the mine. So far her path had been empty - which was either bad or good. A bit of both, Maeyl decided.

Just as she founded the corner a blaster bolt flew right past her and Maeyl glanced at the source to find half a dozen security droids aiming at her. Maeyl groaned:

-And here I was hoping you guys were on a caf break... No offence.

Apparently the droids did take offence to to that and started shooting at her. Maeyl decided to do the only logical thing - dodge and fight back. She soon noticed however that her blaster did little damage to them and although it did do the job it took quite a few shots. The damn thing was also heating up very quickly. She really needs to have a word with Riley about it. Dodging a shot to her head, Maeyl aimed and short-circuited the last droid in her path. Sighing in relief at the temporary break, Maeyl made her over to a control station. Her violet-red eyes scanned the buttons for a while before finding the one that would release the gate and pressing it. The gate slid down, enabling Maeyl to continue finding her way through this crazy mess of a mine. She glanced at the droid "corpses" behind her before shrugging: they attacked her first. Her response was perfectly justifiable.

Maeyl continued forward and once again found herself attacked as she rounded a corner - what was it with security droids and corners?! Another short firefight ensued with Maeyl adopting the "dodge-shoot-dodge-finish off" startegy and the droids employing the "Kill the damn intruder who doesn't even want to be here!" strategy. It was an interesting battle but ultimately Maeyl won. The blaster in her hand was scalding hot by now and Maeyl decided that putting off a chat with her sister about it was stupid. She reattached the overheated blaster to her belt and pulled out her comlink, revelling in its coolness for a minute. Keeping her slight annoyance out of her voice Maeyl asked:

-Hey, Riley? Where'd you find this gun?

Riley's voice sounded matter-of-fact as she answered:

-Bought it legal. It's a rat-stunner - nonlethal until you wire a full power pack in, then it gets nasty.

Exasperation faintly evident in her voice Maeyl inquired:

-By "nasty" do you mean, "gets really hot and doesn't kill droids"?

-Whiner,-Riley teased-, there'll be storage somewhere higher up. Look around for a security crate.

-Right.

Maeyl replied before shutting off her com again. She made her way over to the elevator she had noticed while talking to her sister. She stepped into it and it shot up.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Top level of the mine-**

Maeyl stepped out of the elevator on the top level of the mine and instantly noticed what Riley was talking about. A silver security crate stood unopened. Maeyl shrugged as she pressed the unlock button and it opened for her: finders-keepers. That was one of the first rules she had learned back in her first days on the streets of this Force-forsaken mining planet that she called her homeworld. It looked like she was back to thieving again - oh well, the Imps had more than they needed anyhow. Inside the crate were two cases one long and yellow and the other grey and wide. Maeyl spoke into the com:

-All right. Found something...but it's in some kind of case.

Riley sounded like she had expected this:

-Well,you can't open it there. You'll just have to wait. Use your hold-out blaster if you have to, but remember it's got limited charge.

Maeyl shrugged - it was better than getting her hands burned. Kriff, she just wanted to be out of there already. This place brought out flashbacks. As if sensing her emotions, Riley reassured her:

-We'll get you out of there. I promise.

Maeyl nodded mutely and shut off the transmission. She moved forward and after fighting off a bunch of stupid security droids, which went far better with her hold-out blaster, took a deep breath and pushed the painful memories aside. Suddenly the elevator she was passing opened to reveal a well-built, orange-skinned zabrak with a blaster in hand. Maeyl's heart plummeted- oh, you had to be kidding her... She however kept her usual confident expression on her face as their eyes met. Stepping out of the elevator, he spoke:

-Maeyl Arnte. Huh. You skipped out on the delivery.

Congrats! -Maeyl though sarcastically- someone give this man a prize! However in front of him she just spread her arms, signifying that situation had been out of her hands:

-The market was being raided. I assume you saw, since you came here to find me...

They were now standing a few meters apart, face to face, as if they were waiting for one to pull the trigger in the other at any given moment. Which was very likely given their mutual hate. Matter-of-factly Tryken stated:

-Yes. You ran,-at this point Maeyl repressed the urge to object-, hand over the crystals.

Well, he didn't beat around the bush. Maeyl had her own suspicions at to why Tryken wanted the crystals and even if she did have them she wouldn't haven given them to him. But since she didn't she was spared from making that choice. Riley's voice in her ear urged:

-Shoot him.

Maeyl decided to use her sisters suggestion as a last resort. Instead she tried to explain:

-Tryken, I don't have the crystals. They got blown in the fight,-this wasn't completely true but, meh, details-, I'll get Happy his money back and we'll work something out.

Tryken, however, was relentless. He goaded:

-Heard your daddy died in these mines. Now you do, too.

A shard of pain pierced through her Maeyl's heart at the mention of her late father. Her anger also rose, he shouldn't have mocked a man like her father. He didn't even know him! Riley's angry voice in her ear concurred:

-Shoot him!

However much she wanted to do that Maeyl tried one more time to settle this peacefully:

-Stacking up bodies won't solve this.

The infuriating zabrak shrugged:

-For you? No. For me? It makes nothing worse.

Maeyl sighed, the fight was inevitable. And she was right. A moment later Tryken shot at her but missed. Maeyl dodged, weaved and shot only soffering a few minor blaster wounds herself. For once she was super grateful that she had been born Mirialan - her supreme agility gave her the upper hand. A few minutes later Tryken was sprawled out on the ground - unconscious. Maeyl holstered her blaster and looked at the zabrak feeling a bit remorseful. Riley's voice sounded:

-Don't feel bad. He gave you no choice. Now get out of there before Happy hears about this!

Maeyl couldn't be happier to oblige. Stowing away her comlink she made her way past the second elevator that led to the market and stopped. She stopped because she heard it his open behind her and because she heard familiar footsteps. Happy. The one and only Happy Dapp spoke somewhat reproachfully with his usual accent:

-Maeyl. Maeyl...why'd you have to do that to Tryken?

Maeyl wanted to explain how much a son of a bantha that zabrak was but instead settled for a neutral:

-Hey,Happy.

Riley's voice cursed in her ear:

-Blast.

Happy's voice sounded soft but dangerous when he spoke again:

-Let's tally it up, huh? First, I pay you half in advance for delivery. Think to myself, "Happy, buddy, you done a kind thing".

Maeyl sighed softly - here we go. Happy continued:

-Second, there's the credits I spent on those crystals. The ones that are sparkly, adorable little particles now.

Maeyl finally turned to face the human man with white-grey hair, well-dressed and a tattoo running down the left side of his face and a good blaster in his hand. She proceeded to try to somehow placate him:

\- No one's arguing what happened. I messed up a job. Hurts my rep as bad as yours.

Happy ignored her and continued:

-Third, you lay out Tryken. I can drag him to a doc or leave him here in the dirt, but either way I'm out of a bodyguard for now.

Throwing all of her reservations to the wind Maeyl said:

-Let me work off my debt. Tryken's left you shorthanded.

Riley protested in her ear:

-Don't do this for us. Sure, he's connected, but he's a lunatic-

Happy interrupted her elder sister's protest:

-Your sister come with the deal? Legs or no, she's got a mean streak my best boys can't match.

Maeyl had her own thoughts on that subject but nevertheless pulled out her comlink and asked:

-Riley?

Her sister sounded very unhappy about this deal but agreed:

-All right. We get in, we make cash, we show Happy's backers they're better off with us than him. When the moment comes we..

Maeyl rolled her eyes inwardly: leave it up the her sister to start making revenge plans within second of finding out they had someone to somehow get revenge on. Maeyl forced a smile and paraphrased Riley's words:

-She's looking forward to it. Always admired your panache.

Happy looked surprised for a millisecond before shrugging and taking it in his stride:

-In that case..huh. Okay. Swing by the cantina later and we'll talk.

Maeyl nodded and followed Happy into the elevator. As they rode up in silence, Maeyl finally slightly relaxed even though her future prospects didn't look the least bit promising. Riley seemed to agree:

\- Nothing, like betting all we've got, huh?

Maeyl couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back. Regular posts like I promised so far. This is fun. In this chapter people who played will see extra scenes and a few new lines of dialogue that I felt was necessary to be included. And don't forget that I am adapting a game so things like acquiring new skills have to be translated somehow realistically. It's work but it's fun. Enjoy!**

 **P.S Did anyone else notice the twi'lek sorta glaring or just me?**

 ** _Chapter 3 - New Job_**

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Carbon Score cantina-**

Maeyl entered Carbon Score cantina and was instantly assaulted by the upbeat music, the chatter in multiple languages and the smell of alcohol. It was late and most people gathered here to drink. Just in case she kept one hand next to her new RoughTech Target Blaster at her hip that she'd stolen from the security crate. Along with it shed also stolen a pair of well-fortified gloves so at least her hands were protected. And here she was facing an uncertain future with Happy mixed up in it - yeah, she'd take all the protection she could get right now. As for keeping her blaster in reach? Well, it would suffice to say that fights broke out in this cantina as often as Governor Adelhard blinked which, surprisingly, was fairly often.

Maeyl glanced around the cantina searching for one man in particular until she spotted him in a shadowy corner of the cantina. Bingo. Maeyl started making her way over to him when suddenly a horribly drunk twi'lek man grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face him. Maeyl was caught slightly off-guard but that in no way did mean that the man didn't end up with a blaster pressed against his temple within the next second. Maeyl spoke in a low and threatening voice:

-If you want to live, take your hands off me right now.

-Oh c'mon why not shloosen up a bit...

Maeyl kept her temper in check and restrained herself from pulling the trigger. She didn't want to cause a scene:

-You are drunk and that's why I'm giving you one final warning - get away from me or you die.

The man let her go and turned back to his drink mumbling:

-Party pooper...

Maeyl sighed and refrained from knocking the man out, he looked like he was about to fall asleep soon anyhow. Holsters get her blaster again, Maeyl finally made her way over to Happy who, unsurprisingly, wasn't alone. Tryken was standing off to his right side (he didn't forget to throw Maeyl a murderous glare which she returned), beside Happy sat a green skinned twi'lek glaring angrily at the last member of their little group: Riley Arnte- her sister. Riley was ,unlike her younger sister, a human with fair-skin dark brown hair that was neatly shaven off to one side, she was tall but had lost her legs quite a while ago to an "accident". Riley took after their father who was human, while Maeyl took after their mother who was Mirialan like her. When Maeyl approached she seemed to intrude upon an ongoing conversation. Riley was asking:

-So Happy...you ever do business with the Trade Spine League?

Happy took a sip of his drink and shot back:

-Nosy, aren't you?

Maeyl grinned at his statement- that much was true. Riley had a habit of digging a little too deep and not having any respect for personal issues - especially when it came to Maeyl or work. Maeyl still remembered vividly how Riley had pressured the information abut her first ever crush out of her - that had been interesting. Thankfully, this time it was the latter of the two. Still grinning, Maeyl complained:

-She does that to me, too.

Happy glanced up at her with what a naive fool would mistake for joy shinning in his eyes and excitedly said:

-Maeyl Arnte! Glad you could make it,- the twi'lek woman beside him narrowed her eyes angrily at Maeyl and she made a mental note to ask Riley what she'd been dragged into-, You remember Tryken...

Maeyl turned her head to look at the orange-skinned zabrak and gave him her best polite smile:

-Looking good. Blaster burns healing right?

-Hrrm.

Was all she got in return. Better than nothing- that was already progress. Happy jokingly reprimanded her:

-Be respectful. You got lucky, but Tryken was a pro back in his day.

Maeyl glanced at Riley and the two siblings exchanged a grin. Oh, they had to thank Happy later for giving them such an opportunity. Happy turned to Tryken:

-Tryken, show the kid a trick. We need to keep her alive.

-Hrn.

Was his answer. Tryken finally moved from his spot and made a "follow me motion with his hand" before heading to the cantina's back door exit. Maeyl shrugged and followed him. She wasn't going to say no to extra tricks even if she did have to learn from Tryken. As she walked away Happy called after her retreating back:

-Nice job handling that slimeball by the way, kid. Have _fun_!

Maeyl rolled his eyes and remained silent, merely raising her hand in a gesture of temporary farewell.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Behind the cantina-**

They'd been standing behind the cantina for a whole half-hour now with Tryken teaching the young Mirialan woman a trick which he called "Crowd Control". Maeyl aimed at his feet with her face set in a cold impassive expression, a moment later a shower of blaster fire rained down at the place his knees had been. Looking up, Maeyl asked innocently:

-Like this?

-Kriff, yes, like that. Now are you seriously trying to kill me, kid?!

Maeyl crossed her arms and grinned:

-Well you _are_ my teacher and my partner right now. Surely _you_ can handle this?

-Damn you, woman. We're done. I've taught you the best I can right now. This'll keep a few bastards off ya for a while...

-Ooh, yay! So do I pass, teacher?

-Barely.

Tryken grunted as he headed for the back entrance with Maeyl tailing him. As they entered the cantina she asked, curiosity colouring her voice:

-Hey, I've been meaning to ask,but why do you hate me so much? I mean sure I dislike you 'cause you always try shoot me for no reason whatsoever but what did I do to you?

Tryken groaned at the damn kid's curiosity (it seemed to be a family trait) and vaguely answered:

-Ask your infuriating sister - maybe she'll tell you. It's her I hate. Her and your damnable father.

Maeyl's eyebrows shot up: Tryken knew her dad? He had always made it out that he only knew him from ere rumours. Interesting. As for Riley, she didn't count the fact that she made an enemy of Tryken. Making enemies seemed to be Riley's gift...

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Happy's table (Cantina)-**

Happy looked between everyone and inquired jauntily, with drink in hand:

-Okay, everybody friends now?

Maeyl rolled her eyes. Perhaps she and Tryken had called a truce, but by the incinerating glare the twi'lek beside Happy was giving Riley Maeyl could tell that calling them all "friends" was as true as the fact that Jawas were the size of a Ronto. Ignoring her gesture, Happy continued:

\- Anyway, this is sector blockade - it's made moving goods a real pain. Even getting off Burnin Konn means more authorization checks than it used to.

Maeyl and Riley nodded, following his train of thought. Happy was referring to the Iron Blockade that encompassed the whole Anoat sector. It had been up for month now and made the economical situation even worse than it had been and that was saying something. Happy took a swing of whatever he was drinking before continuing:

-Friends of mine had some ships shot down of late, so you're,- he turned to Maeyl-, on salvage duty. Well...bit of salvage, bit of repossession.

Maeyl said nothing for a moment before curiously probing:

-These friends of your we're helping...they Trade League smugglers?

The Trade Spine League was the biggest faction on this barren mining world. The Trade League was a half-union,half-privateer network was a group of smugglers and mercenaries that valued personal freedom, independence and relaxed regulations above all else. Happy sighed exasperatedly:

-Don't you start. Leave the prying to your kin.

Maeyl glanced at Riley with her eyebrows lifted. Had she already wrung the guy out so much? Riley shrugged, making an innocent face but Maeyl knew better than to believe that expression. There was obvious mischief and amusement lurking in her eyes. Oh, yes she had. Oblivious to the sisters's non-verbal exchange, Happy ploughed on:

-See, those ships carried some nice cargo. Mostly ore hijacked from the mines with some hot tech for flavour,-Happy leaned forward slightly-, More than one gang deciding to do some salvaging themselves...

Maeyl snorted softly: that was to be expected. Burnin Konn was basically overrun with these gangs. She had an inkling to what Happy was leading up to:

-So I'm getting the merchandise back,-Maeyl crossed her arms,- Happy, it's almost like you think I'm some kind of thug.

Happy raised an eyebrow and offered:

-You rather wash my dishes, fold my clothes? My droid's been talking back lately.

Maeyl instantly shook her head:

-Nah. Just tell me who we're after. We'll work something out...

Most probably with blasters - she added silently. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Riley grin at her and subtly mouth something: _Why'd you refuse? You're great at housework._ Maeyl resisted the urge to smack her dear older sister upside the head. Happy tossed her a data card which she deftly caught with one hand. She raised an eyebrow quizzically. Happy explained:

-Go to this place and set your com to that frequency. Everything is on the datacard. Now go and leave me to my drinks. Both of you.

He lazily shooed them off. The twi'lek's glare boring into them as they left, Maeyl leaned over and asked Riley, playing with the datacard in her hand:

-Hey, Riley? What'd you do to make that twi'lek so mad?

Riley grinned:

-Oh, Keela? Nothing special, just talked to her is all.

Maeyl shook her head in exasperation. Yep, Riley definitely had a talent for making enemies...

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Some specified location on the datacard-**

Maeyl glanced around at the familiar sight of the lawless streets of Burnin Konn. Fires burned in barrels to at least spread some light and keep the inhabitants of the streets warm. Ruined cloths hung from one structure to another and pieces of broken building and crates were scattered around. A few ruined droids lay here and there, one disassembled silver protocol one sat on a crate. Yep, this was the true Burnin Konn all right - this was where Maeyl and Riley had grown up. On the streets. Maeyl sighed and shook the memories back, she had to focus. Pulling out her comlink she reported:

-I'm here.

Happy's voice replied:

-Good,- he began his explanation-, Good ship "Mother of Pearl" got shot down in Brother Claw's territory. You know the gang?

Maeyl nodded and answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm:

-Sure, great people. Kidnappers and gut-cutters. High-class, legitimate sorts.

Happy chuckled:

-Heh. No problem taking back what they stole, then?

Maeyl sighed and bluntly replied:

-I take a job, I see it through. Plus, you'll shoot me and Riley of I don't.

Happy didn't even bother denying her statement:

-That's the spirit, Arnte. Go get'em.

Maeyl put away her comlink and readied her blaster. Why did she get the feeling that this was going to become a regular thing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here! I really did a lot of improvising in this one because again shoot and run missions don't make a good novel. I hope this turned out OK. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 4 - Brother Claw and the Cargo_**

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Specific spot just outside brother claws territory-**

Maeyl inhaled the cool, chromium-dust filled air of Burnin Konn before setting off. She had no illusions about what she was doing - risking her life. Not something that was normally on her "to-do" list but such was life. She'd made a mistake and now she had to fix it. If anything Maeyl was responsible.

Maeyl threw one final glance at three speeders behind her one of which was smoking because of a burnt out engine. Someone had arrived here and not too long ago. Maeyl just hoped this wasn't another rival gang... As she walked, Maeyl stretched, projecting a casual aura:

-I'd say home sweet home but,-Maeyl glanced around and frowned,- the life here was never sweet and I have a much better home now. I guess it's true that we all start out small but end up bigger than we could imagine...

Maeyl walked past a burning barrel, images of the past flitting before her minds eye. The siblings life on the street had been tough, their loving father had died in a mine accident when Riley was 7 and Maeyl was 5 - leaving them orphaned and all alone and yet even at such an age Riley had refused to crumble and Maeyl followed her cue. It took time but the sisters adapted to their new life. The hardships they had faced had moulded them, made them stronger. They became well-known thieves after a fairly short while which eventually gave birth to their mercenary and then smuggling career...

Maeyl smiled at the memories but that smile quickly faded when she saw that the controls were right in front of her now. Show time. She pressed the familiar button sequence and smiled grimly when the door in front of her slid open - the gang still hadn't changed their codes. Idiots.

- **Riley Arnte-**

 **-Carbon score cantina-**

Riley leaned against the wall, arms crossed,face relaxed. She looked calm but in truth she was both angry and worried. Angry at Happy - why did he have to rope her kid sister into this?! They would have paid off the debt with time but no... Her sister had to do jobs for him and ones that put Maeyl's life at risk no less. Constantly. Maeyl was a smuggler, not a soldier - she knew combat and old handle herself, yes, but this was excessive.

Riley's lips turned up into a small wry smile as she realised that her big sister protectiveness mode had kicked in. She shook her head: Maeyl was 19 for force's sake, she could handle herself. She wasn't that little girl that begged Riley to hold her hand before she fell asleep on the cold streets anymore, she was a grown woman. Still... Riley's eyes flitted to the comlink clipped to her belt. She would make sure her sister was safe in her own way...

Riley turned to Happy who was doing something on his datapad and grinned:

-Hey, Happy...

She saw him look up with the shadow of a "spare me from this torture" and a "not again" expression on his face and felt her mood improve. Yes, again... If anyone could pry info out of anybody it was her.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Brother Claw's territory-**

Maeyl frowned as she entered the place where the cargo was supposed to be deposited in Brother claw's territory: it was quiet, far too quiet. This didn't sit well with her. Where were the idiots running at her with guns and their dumb war cries? No, something was off. What though?

Maeyl's eyes landed in the crates that she was supposed to be looking for. She didn't jump for joy however. This was easy... Too easy. Following her instincts Maeyl opened one of the crates - it was empty. Maeyl rapped her knuckles against the other two as well - the same hollow noise echoed. She was right - it had been too easy. Maeyl pulled out her comlink and addressed Happy:

-Happy, you there? I've got an empty cargo crate here. Right in the middle of the quad. Nobody around.

Happy sighed:

-You're not the smartest one in the family, are you? That's what we call a setup. Try not to die.

The transmission cut off. Well, that was nice. As if on cue Maeyl heard a door slide open and five Brother Claw Hoodlums run in. She recognised the leader of them, a human man. He seemed to remember her too:

-Maeyl Arnte!

-Vishago Dzen. Nice to see you too.

-Get ready to die.

-Now, now, let's not do anything stupid.

-Stupid?! You're calling us stupid for wanting to kill you after you robbed us clean 6 years ago?!

Maeyl crossed her arms:

-To be fair, I had help and you guys had it coming. Besides, wouldn't you rather we talk this out rather than settling this with blasters? Holding grudges is bad for your health.

He ignored her and pointed to her, crying:

-Men, attack!

They charged at her and Maeyl sighed:

-Blasters it is then.

The five goon surrounded her and Maeyl sprayed blaster fire at their legs, making them scatter - invoking the trick that Tryken had taught her. She dodged, aimed and shot. A Trandoshan crept up behind her and aimed for her head, Maeyl ducked another shot from the front and the two hoodlums ended up killing each other instead. A Duros man disarmed her and she knocked him out with a good kick to the head, after all no one said she couldn't fight without blasters. The last two men, Vishago and another Trandoshan, flanked her from both sides. Maeyl, waited for them to shoot. Vishago loudly whispered:

-I shoot first, buddy.

-Non, I do.

-No, I do!

-I do!

Maeyl rolled her eyes and hit the two upside the head firmly, knocking them out cold. Idiots- she'd had more sense at five. She continued down making her way through brother claw's territory pausing only when she encountered another security crate. Hmm, why didn't anyone tell her that security crates were all the rage these days? Well, all the better for her. Maeyl quickly looted the crate and continued onwards, stunning one or two bastards along the way.

- **Brother Claw-**

 **-Security room-**

-Can one of you morons please explain why I have no one in Sector 15 to 23?!

Brother claw yelled at his security team members in the camera room. A young blonde human woman spoke up:

-Um, boss, we actually did have squads in those sectors but they were seemingly,um, put out of commission.

The Aqualish rounded on her and rasped:

-By who?

The young woman trembled:

-We don't know. Whoever it is doing a very good job of evading our security holocams.

Suddenly the video feed crackled and cut off, leaving static on the screens and a cheerful female voice sounded:

-Hey, idiots, you may want to change your security codes. "Chromium"? Really, Claw? Really? Tsk, tsk, you lack imagination! Well, have a nice night!

There was silence in the security room before brother claw howled:

-Damn you, Arnte!

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Brother Claw gang territory-**

Maeyl laughed softly as she cut off the transmission. This had been kinda worth it. She got to annoy Claw, who had frequently picked in her when she had been a kid, and she got Happy his cargo. Two mynocks - one blaster shot.

She continued weaving through the territory, getting closer and closer to the crash site of the "Mother of Pearl". She made her way down the steps and was faced with a dozen angry hoodlums. Raising her blaster she asked:

-I'm guessing you're not up for a chat either?

-Die!

Maeyl rolled away from the torrent of blaster fire and shot from the side, calmly stating:

-I'll take that as a "No.".

A firefight ensued with Maeyl making good use of the "Crowd Control" trick Tryken had taught her whenever the goons got to close for comfort. She counted four Aqualish, 5 trandoshans and 3 humans as she took them out. Claw had always liked variety. She felt much freer now that she didn't have to evade the holocams. Maeyl only winced slightly as an especially sneaky Trandoshan managed to shoot her in her left leg. She quickly returned the favour by fisting him into unconsciousness. Whoever said women didn't do fistfights didn't know Maeyl. She was also a master slapper.

Maeyl jabbed a kolto pack into her leg and felt the effect instantly. She had to be careful not to overuse them though. Chucking the empty pack into a burning barrel, Maeyl made a left turn and went down the stairs to see the crashed "Mother of Pearl" in all her wrecked glory with her cargo beside her. Maeyl made sure there was nobody around before pulling out her com and and reporting to Riley:

-I'm done.

She heard Riley sigh:

-Good, I decided to lay off Happy for a while - he looks like he's about to blow.

-And whose fault is that?

-No clue. Anyway that cargo you salvaged...any chance it's enough to buy our way offworld?

Maeyl shook her head and said:

-Only if we fly strapped to the landing gear.

She could practically see Riley shrug:

-Had to ask. Guess we stay close to Happy, then. If he's working with the Trade smugglers - and I'd bet money on it - we need an in with them before Happy snaps.

Maeyl raised an eyebrow - this was serious. Riley never gambled, so that meant her info had to be at least 98% solid. She agreed:

-Good plan. Well, see you in a bit.

-Sure.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Carbon Score Cantina-**

Maeyl approached Happy's usual table with a casual pace, in no hurry. As soon as Happy saw her he beamed:

-You're going to make folks real glad, we get this cargo back. Ain't that why you got into this business?

Maeyl halfheartedly agreed, noting that Happy looked slightly drunk:

-You know me, Happy. I'm all about making friends.

Riley snorted from her corner and Keela shot her a glare while Tryken grumpily butted in:

-You shot me.

Maeyl smiled sweetly and, shrugging, shot back:

-Didn't kill you, though. So who do we hit next?

Happy yawned and shooed her away:

-Go get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. Crazy kid...

Maeyl shrugged and made her way out of the cantina, followed by a very pleased Riley. Maeyl glanced suspiciously at her sister:

-You seem happy. Care to share?

Riley shrugged:

-Happy is a wealth of knowledge.

She grinned and Maeyl sighed:

-You know I almost feel bad for subjecting him to you. Almost.

He'd dragged them both into it and now he had to deal with the consequences. As they headed to their small flat, Maeyl wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is ready for action. Yes, I know - lame. Whatever. Small heads up before I go: I may upload chapter 6 later on today 'cause tomorrow is exam day and I have to get my rest and not post another chapter at 1 am in the morning. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 5 - Crazy Ladies and Khalu_**

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Burnin Konn Streets-**

Maeyl rounded a corner and froze. The back of her neck was tingling as though someone was staring at her. She could feel their heavy gaze. She'd been getting the feeling that she was being tailed since last night and she had to say she didn't like it one bit. She turned around but there was no one there. Even so Maeyl decided to keep her hand closer to her blaster, just in case. Burnin Konn was filled with all sorts and it never hurt to be cautious.

Maeyl was meeting Happy alone this morning, Riley having gone off after saying that she had some business to take care of. Whatever that meant. Maeyl had shrugged and said okay. She had long learned that if Riley was being oddly cryptic there was a reason. Riley never hid anything important from her , so she had no reason to doubt her. She'd probably gone to meet one of her contacts. Happy was probably going to be happy that she wasn't there.

With that thought in my mind, Maeyl glanced down at her chrono before cursing softly under her breath and picking up pace,trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Carbon Score Cantina-**

-Hey, Happy. Tryken. Keela.

Maeyl greeted as she approached the table. The man looked up and nodded in approval:

-Right on the tick,Arnte. Impressive. Your sister not coming?

Maeyl could have sworn that she'd spotted a small glint of hope in his eyes. Maeyl shrugged and spread her hands:

-No clue. She'll probably pop up sooner or later. So what's the job?

Happy raised an eyebrow:

-Cutting straight to the chase, are we?

Maeyl crossed her arms:

-"Time is money, and money is profit." An old man once told me that.

Happy chuckled and grinned:

-Smart geezer. Sure, let's get to it. You're second target is the "Cruel Mistress". She's somewhere in The south sector sinners territory.

Maeyl raised an eyebrow at his vagueness:

-Detail, please. Not a mind-reader here.

Happy tossed her the datacard she'd once returned:

-Coordinates on there. I'll tell you the rest when you get there.

Maeyl caught it in her left hand and slipped it into her pocket:

-Fair enough.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Just outside South Sector Sinners territory-**

Maeyl sighed when she descended into an another mine-like area. The South Sector sinners territory lay just beyond the barrier. She pulled out her comlink and checked in:

-Happy, I'm here.

To her surprise Riley answered the call:

-Hey, sis.

-Riley?!

-What's with the tone?

-Nothing, I was expecting Happy to answer. That's all.

She heard Riley sigh exasperatedly:

-Yeah, well, Happy is sorta indisposed right now so I'm taking over. You in place?

-Yep.

Answered Maeyl, not even considering what was going on in the cantina right now. From the background noise it wasn't pretty.

-The "Cruel Mistress" went down in an abandoned mine. South Sector Sinners went in after it.

-Whoa, whoa, hold up. So it's not in their territory.

-It kinda is but isn't. The mine has been a long-disputed piece of land. Anyway, stick to the point.

-On it. These guys sound familiar. Old friends?

Maeyl wondered, trying to recall them. So far nothing. Riley confirmed her suspicions:

-I ran with the Southies a month or two. You were pretty young. Shoot Khalu for me if you see him, will you?

She said the last part so calmly and sweetly as if she was talking about some new merchandise that'd popped up, that Maeyl shuddered. Sometimes her sister scared her. She expressed just that:

-I ever mention I'm glad we're on the same side?

-Multiple times. I'm not that scary, Maeyl. Gotta go, good luck. Happy, you-

The transmission cut off. Maeyl rolled her eyes and stowed the comlink away. She had her problems and Riley had hers. She quickly sliced the security system and lowered the barrier. Just in case, she readied her blaster.

After a couple of minutes of wondering through the mine and meeting no resistance (to her surprise), Maeyl came across the wrecked ship. There was no cargo. She pulled out her com and reported neutrally:

-Found the ship. No cargo.

Riley sighed:

-Sinners work fast. Find them before they stash the cargo away in some hole.

-Right. I don't want to spend next week digging up the whole mine.

Maeyl should have known this would become a regular thing. As she put the com away she smiled grimly: Blaster fire and danger, here I come!

- **Khalu-**

 **-Deposit room-**

-So, how are our profits recently?

-They've doubled, sir. And with addition of the cargo that our men are bringing over, I would say even tripled.

Khalu threw his arms up in triumph:

-Perfect! We shall soon be able to overtake even Brother Claw.

His accountant suddenly looked up from his datapad:

-Actually, sir, Brother Claw has had his profits reduced. Someone stole his cargo yesterday and wounded his men. He claims it was some girl by the name of Arnte...

Khalu whirled around and slowly asked in a low voice:

-What was the name again?

The accountant nervously glanced at Khalu's rifle but stuttered:

-A-Arnte...

Khalu turned on his heel and started walking away, calling back:

-Finish up in here. I have some unfinished business to attend to...

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Gang Territory-**

Maeyl sighed as she stunned another white-haired murderous devaronian. What was with these ladies? The Southies seemed to be made up of them with a few exceptions. Seriously, this was getting ridiculous.

Maeyl made a dive-roll to the left to avoid a rock lobbed right at her. Now they were throwing rocks. Were they insane or something? Maeyl shook her head as she ducked for cover behind a large boulder. She peeked out and shot twice. She soon heard a satisfying thump as one insane lady felt to the ground. Suddenly Maeyl realised that she couldn't see the other anymore.

Unexpectedly feeling like someone was right behind her Maeyl turned around with a well-rounded kick. That kick hit the insane woman right in the temple, effectively knocking her out. Maeyl jumped away from her in shock. She noticed the vibroblade beside the woman. Great, she'd nearly been stabbed.

Maeyl made her way over to another security console and with a little slicing magic she programmed to mechanical arms in the mine as so that they would meet and form a bridge for her. Maeyl carefully stepped onto one arm and held out her arms for balance. She payed extra attention to where she stepped because she really didn't want to end up as Mirialan shish-kebab. She breathed as sigh of relief when her feet were both back on solid ground and she wasn't in danger of falling to her death.

-Ooh, security crate!

Maeyl had spotted another one and without hesitating looted it. She then glanced at a level below where she was standing and sighed:

-Insane ladies, here I come.

The fight with the insane ladies this time around went a little faster albeit a bit weirder since half that time Maeyl was running around tossing rocks at them (she had gotten fed up) and half the time they were screeching beauty advice at her as she shot at the, while they retaliated. When they all had fallen to a forcefully induced by Maeyl nap, the Mirialan smuggler turned to the cargo. She checked and was pleased to find it was all still in one place, but just before she could report a black barge sailed up and an odd man stepped out. He rasped:

-Is that...the little Arnte brat? How has nobody killed you yet?

Maeyl gave him a once over and shot him her best fake friendly smile:

-Khalu, right? I remember when you used to follow Riley around. No need for all this violence. Just want the cargo.

Maeyl wouldn't necessarily call herself a pacifist but she didn't enjoy fighting that much. Plus she was still too weirded out by the crazy ladies to pay too much attention. They could settle this peacefully. Khalu quickly shattered that hope as her raised his rifle and growled:

-You were dead the minute you came into this neighbourhood.

Maeyl's finger curled around the trigger on her blaster:

-So that's a no on negotiation? Pity.

Khalu chucked an incendiary grenade at the spot where she had been standing in answer. Maeyl backflipped away a moment before it exploded and once again thanked her mothers side of the family for being Mirialan. Her natural agility made her much harder to kill. Still she gaped at the scorch mark the grenade left and muttered:

-Note to self: Stay away from that.

Khalu didn't relent however and began shooting at her. It became a "shoot me if you can" challenge rather quickly, with Maeyl evading Khalu and him shooting at her. She wanted to shoot back but she had realised nearly a moment too late that her powerpack was getting overheated. Now this was just a way of drawing out the fight.

Suddenly Maeyl spotted a large pile of crates a little behind Khalu and an idea sparked in her mind. She quickly jumped from the rock she had been standing on and with a swift kick knocked down those crates while moving. They clattered down on top of Khalu, burying him beneath themselves and knocking him out cold. Just for good measure Maeyl kicked his rifle away from him.

Hoping that there would be no interruptions this time, Maeyl reported back to Happy:

-Maeyl Arnte to Happy. Got what we came here for.

A slightly drunk sounding Happy answered:

-Maeyl... You know, I figured you'd have run off by now. Maybe this'll work out. I'd say you're, oh...maybe a whole 5% through paying me back what you owe me.

Maeyl smiled for some strange reason and haggled:

-Make it six, and I'll spring for drinks back home.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Carbon Score Cantina-**

Maeyl approached Happy's table and was surprised to see Riley's usual spot vacant. Where on Burnin Konn had she gone? Happy sounded pleased as he brought Maeyl up to speed:

-One more ship and we'll have this just about cleaned up. Tryken says you've even learned something.

Maeyl's eyebrows shot up at the apparent unexpected compliment. The Zabrak grunted:

-Still a runt though.

Maeyl smiled slightly. This was about as close to compliment from the irascible zabrak she'd ever get. Crossing her arms, she turned to Happy:

-So where to next?

He looked surprised:

-What? Right now?

Maeyl shrugged:

-Why not? It's only the middle of the day, I can handle another group of crazies.

Happy laughed:

-Hah. You know, kid, I might be starting to like you.

Maeyl smiled, she hoped so - that'd definitely make her life a bit easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back after two months. Wow, that was a long time but I had a lot of issues to clean up so now that they're dealt with we should be getting back on schedule. Fair warning though, school starts on the 1st of September and I'm in my year before last so I may be updating slower, what with juggling Light's brink, school,life and this. Anyhow, Enjoy!**

=SW:U=

 ** _Chapter 6 - Mines and Trandoshans_**

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-In some mine-**

Maeyl stepped out of the elevator and glanced around uneasily. Back to the mines again? Well, it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter. Maeyl mentally slapped herself - she needed to stop being such a wimp when it came to mines. She pulled out her comlink and spoke into it:

-Maeyl Arnte, checking in.

-Hi, sis.

-Riley? I'm guessing you're covering for Happy right now?

-Yeah, he went to go and speak to somebody so I'm taking over for a bit. Anyway, this time you're recovering salvage from the "Space Manta". It crashed right in the middle of an active mining operation.

Maeyl instantly came to a conclusion:

-Which means tons of security. I'm not shooting at guys just doing their jobs!

Maeyl had no problem roughing up some of the gangs terrorising Burnin Konn and sticking it to the Empire but hurting innocent civilians? She wouldn't do that in a million years. Sensing her sisters discomfort, Riley quickly reassured her:

-Don't worry, the entire operation is automated.

Maeyl glanced around herself and noted that Riley was indeed right. Dozens of mechanical hands drilled at chromium and other mineral veins, others loaded them up onto carts that were later transported via a railway system. Maeyl also thought she had caught a glimpse of a security droid and nearly groaned. Droids... Oh well, shooting droids was better than killing people, not that she did that - Maeyl usually just stunned them. Riley, meanwhile, continued:

-These were definitely all Trade League vessels. Smuggling ships.

Maeyl felt a small smile sneak up onto her face:

-Meaning we might win friends for getting the cargo back... If Happy bothers to give us credit.

There was always an "if" when it came to Happy Dapp. Maeyl could almost see Riley shrug:

-If we have to start a few rumours, I've got some ideas. You just worry about surviving.

At the last sentence Riley's voice had lost all of it usual "bounce" per se, it had turned almost somber. She quietly and firmly continued:

-You're doing good, Maeyl, but I used to be better. Look at what happened to me.

With that Riley cut the transmission off, leaving Maeyl standing there alone biting her lip, violet eyes trained on the ground. Riley was right, she was getting careless. Right now she was skating on very thin ice and unless she wanted to drown she had to exercise extreme caution. Sighing, Maeyl pulled out her blaster and entered the first service elevator.

- **Maeyl-**

 **-Much deeper into the mine-**

After going down a few levels on service elevators and meeting no resistance, Maeyl stepped out of the last one to instantly be surrounded by droids:

-Kriff...I don't suppose _you_ want to talk?

The answer was a torrent of blasterfire. Ducking behind a rock formation, Maeyl fired back. The blaster she'd aquired was a real help. It seemed while some of the droid's were equipped with blaster rifles, others had vibroblades something which Maeyl quickly learned that they were very proficient with.

A certain droid managed to sneak up on Maeyl just as she took down one of his brethren, that droid swiped at her neck and Maeyl barely had enough time to duck her head and yet it still left a cut . Maeyl shot it in the legs before frying the droid's power core. She pressed a hand to the back of her neck to try and staunch the blood flow, muttering:

-Damn. That was a little too close for comfort.

Still holding her free hand to her neck, Maeyl stood up and continued through the mine. It was eerie walking through it alone. There were dozens of different lights and sounds emitted by the many machines operating in the mines. Dolovite and Kammris among many different ores were some of the major exports on Burnin Konn. Mining had been implemented to such a state that any and all flora on Burnin Konn had perished, leaving it with a barren rocky landscape.

Maeyl turned a corner and took a moment to take a short break. She lifted her hand from her neck wound and grimaced when she saw that it was still bleeding heavily. It must have been a deep gash. Sighing, Maeyl took out a small syringe filled with kolto and jabbed it in beside her neck wound. There was a slight stinging sensation but Maeyl removed her hand to find that the bleeding had stopped. Kolto had great healing effects but one should always be careful so as not to overdose on it, the side effects were nasty to put it plainly. Putting away the empty syringe, Maeyl picked up her blaster again and just in time.

As soon as she took a few steps forward at least half a dozen poured out from one of the caverns in the mines. Maeyl shot back and muttered:

-I'm getting really tired of this...

- **Happy Dapp-**

 **-Carbonscore Cantina-**

Happy looked over at his chrono. Huh, the kid was taking a bit longer than last time. Well, it didn't matter that much. He'd met with his associates in the Trade League guild and that meeting had turned out well.

Oddly enough, the kid's prying kin was also very subdued - lost in thought. Riley Arnte was one of the best strategists Burnin Konn had ever had and she was a deadly good shot with a blaster. She'd be at the top of the ladder in Burnin Konn if not for her crippled and cybernetic leg which needed repairs. The sisters were good, but even they didn't have the type of money to fix the older sister's leg.

Still, while the Riley Arnte was definitely better and more experienced her little sister, Maeyl, wasn't doing so bad either. It was curious how things had turned out. Slowly, a grin broke out on Happy Dapp's face: the future looked bright indeed.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Very, very deep in the mines-**

Maeyl let out a tiny relieved sigh when she spotted the cargo, next to a flaming ship which Maeyl assumed was the 'Space Manta' or at least it had been. It had taken her quite a while to fight through hordes after hordes of those droid's and a few minutes to slice computer systems to get here, but she'd done it. Also she'd found a security crate beside a sailing barge along the way and had picked up what had been in it. Who on the planet left a sailing barge in the mine by the way?!

Just as Maeyl approached the cargo to check over it's contents a familiar sequence of clangs sounded. Face lit up by the flames, Maeyl rounded on the droids:

-Oh, come on guys! Cut me some slack! Look if this is about the mess I got into 5 years ago - I'm sorry, OK?!

And as usual her answer was a torrent of blaster fire and healthy amount of droid's rushing at her with vibroblades. The fight didn't last too long as Maeyl managed to outwit the droid's by getting up onto the stack of cargo crates and pick them off from there but she till felt throughly tired out. Jumping down from the crates and kicking away the droid's remains, Maeyl's spoke into the comlink:

-Arnte checking in.

To her surprise a certain grumpy orange zabrak answered:

-You got the cargo?

Pushing back her surprise, Maeyl nodded despite Tryken not being able to see her:

-Everything that was left. Let Happy know-

Tryken cut across the young Mirialan:

-Happy's got a job for you that can't wait. Get back here. Now.

The transmission cut off and Maeyl sighed. Okay, so maybe running two jobs in one day was not the brightest idea she'd ever had. She knew her aching muscles could attest. And now she had to run another job...Wonderful. Stretching, Maeyl muttered:

-Well, better get going. And I don't care what Happy says but I'm getting myself some Caf before meeting him.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Carbonscore Cantina-**

With some Caf buzzing in her system, Maeyl made her way over to Happy's usual table in the cantina. He was with Tryken, Keela and Riley as per usual and oddly enough the last two weren't shooting each other death glares. That was progress. Seeing her, Happy waved the girl over:

-Hey, Maeyl. Give me a minute, will you? We've got a situation on our hands.

Just as Maeyl opened her mouth to reply, Riley grabbed her hand and shot Happy an fake apologetic look:

-Give us a second please. Family business takes priority.

Happy shrugged and took a swig of his drink before turning to talk to Tryken. Riley pulled Maeyl to a nearby table and motioned her to sit down while she leant against the wall. Looking her over, Riley frowned:

-Maeyl, the heck happened to you?! You've got a wound on the back of your neck not to mention numerous blaster burns and your clothes are in no better shape.

Maeyl shrugged, majorly relieved to be able to sit down:

-Droids, mines, droids and more droids. You know I've decided that I prefer fighting those gangsters to droids.

Riley sighed and shook her head:

-Maeyl, Maeyl - you're going to get yourself killed like that. You need better gear. Listen, if we have some time an old contact of mine is in town. Worth a meet before we do anything else. He deals in 'fine goods', - Riley made air quotation marks-, and he owes me big, so expect to get something good.

Maeyl frowned up at her human sister:

-Who's he?

-The name's Brask and he's a Trandoshan. Not a very friendly guy, but he's ok. He should be in the lower cargo bays at the spaceport.

-You're friends with a Trandoshan?!

-More like allies. Why?

-No reason.

Maeyl shook her head. Riley, the person who made enemies easier than breathing, was allied with a Trandoshan. That was news. It just went to prove how big Riley's contact network was. Maeyl stood up:

-Well, I better go meet your friend then.

- **Brask-**

 **-Lower Cargo bay-**

Brask was ordering around a few of his ugnaught underlings when he heard the soft footfalls of a small creature. He turned around to see a young Mirialan woman with green-yellow skin, violet eyes and smoky brown hair loose around her shoulders (Maeyl had let it down) - she also bore a striking resemblance to one of his allies. The soft little creature leaned her head as she surveyed him:

-Are you Brask? Riley Arnte's contact?

Brask nodded and spoke in scratchy basic:

-Yes. And you are?

The small soft creature held out her hand:

-Maeyl Arnte, Riley's my older sister. She said you could give me some gear. Oh and by the way you don't have to push yourself to speak basic on my account, I can understand most languages due to my implants and aptitude for languages.

Brask's yellow scaly hand shook the soft creatures slender green one. He indeed noticed and implant trailing from the back of her neck to her ear but it was barely noticeable because of the way the creature's hair fell. Brask wondered whether the implants had been voluntarily or necessary. No matter. This time he spoke in Trandoshan:

-Hmm, you are small creature. Soft and squishy too. But your sister says to trust you. I trade basic stock, necessities for credits. But for chromium bars? I have special items, hard to procure. Best in entire Anoat sector. For what your sister did, I give...,- he paused searching for the correct word,- gift. After nothing comes free.

Maeyl nodded in understanding. Brask gave the order to one of his ugnaught minions to fetch something. While they waited Mayel surveyed the Trandoshan.

He was at least two heads taller than her, had scaly yellow skin and orange eyes. He was dressed in dark pants, a red jacket with shoulder padding attached by a black strip that ran across his chest and had the Trade League symbol in the middle. So he was a member, huh?

An ugnaught brought a crate over. Maeyl took it from the little guy with a grateful nod and thanked Brask:

-Thank you, Brask.

-Debt paid now, soft little creature. Come back if you need anything but pay with credits or chromium.

Credits were a widely used currency,chromium bars were something hard to come by on Burnin Konn but not impossible. Why Brask would need chromium was a question. As Maeyl left with the small package he'd given her in hand, she smiled and murmured:

-Well, he seems like a nice enough guy...

As the soft creature left, Brask had a feeling that they'd probably meet again. He refocused his attention to ordering his especially small minions around.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Carbonscore Cantina-**

Maeyl approached Happy's table in a happier mood than she'd left it in. Her body still ached but her spirits were lifted by the rifle she'd been given by Brask, you could say she preferred rifles to blasters. She spotted Riley leaning against the bar table and watching Happy warily. Shrugging off the strange feeling, Maeyl made her way over to Happy. Seeing her, he nodded:

-Alright. Friends just tried slipping a ship off Burnin Konn. Empire shot it down.

Maeyl and Riley, who'd approached by then, exchanged a glance. It wasn't that surprising, the whole Anoat sector was blockaded after all and Governor Adelhard was as likely to let a ship slip as the Emperor was to abdicate his post or jump down an incredibly long chasm. Happy continued:

-Bad news is, the wreckage has been cordoned off by the Empire.

Riley cut in sharply, her brown eyes flashing:

-Imperials? You decide to kill Maeyl already?

Happy gave her a lazy shrug:

-Sweetheart, you'll know when I decide to off you. I've got a plan.

Riley turned to Maeyl, a warning shining in her eyes. Maeyl nodded and placed a pacifying hand on her sisters arm:

-It's fine, Riley. I got some new gear from your friend.

Riley sighed but gave a barely perceptible nod, she knew when she was defeated. Maeyl gave her a warm smile before turning to Tryken:

-What do you say, Tryken? Am I up for it?

The orange zabrak scanned her before grunting:

-Hrm. We shall see.

Maeyl turned to Happy and nodded:

-Let's do this, but after this I'm going home.

Happy flashed her his signature grin:

-You got it, kid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 7 is done. Um,it's 2 am right now so with your permission I will go to sleep while you enjoy. Oh and I tried to give the crew you get more personality- these five will be very important characters in my novelisation, unlike in the game.**

Chapter 7 - Imperials and a crew

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Imperial controlled section in the mining district-**

Jagged rock scenery, the distant sounds of mining machines clanking, cold air was what greeted Maeyl when she arrived in site. She had also spotted a few bucketheads patrolling a bit further away, but she had managed to sneak by them. The area she was standing in was vast by mine standards, she could see the flaming wreckage of the ship on the other side. Why did she get the feeling that she was going to be even more sore after this? Pulling out her comlink, Maeyl spoke:

\- Arnte, here. Happy, what's the plan?

Dapp's voice sounded over the comlink:

-Now don't you worry. All you got to do is find the front of the crash, distract the Imps and keep them busy.

Easier said than done- Maeyl thought. Apart from running around in large groups, Imps were well armed and trained. She didn't know about the rest of the galaxy but Governor Adelhard's troops could pack a punch. Maeyl could see the front of the crash pretty well so that was taken care of but she had to sneak to it without the Imps noticing her which could be problematic. Happy continued talking:

-My droids will sneak in back and lug it all home. Ideally neither you nor the Imps will see them at all.

Maeyl frowned: where in the galaxy did Happy acquire droid's like that? Whatever. She had more pressing concerns. Casting another glance around herself, Maeyl protested:

\- Sounds like-

A voice that everyone in the Anoat sector knew came over the comlink, Governor Adelhard was speaking:

-My brave citizens. While we are protected from Rebel terrorists by the Iron Blockade the rest of the Empire isn't so fortunate.

Yeah, right - "protected"! Did this guy even know what this blockade was really doing?! And calling them all his brave citizens when half of the population was shunned because of their race?! Bold words from a man who had never even set foot upon the Anoat sector. Adelhard continued:

-Yet Emperor Palpatine, unscathed by the assassination attempt aboard his new battle station, continues to march to total victory.

Hold up! An assassination attempt on the Emperor? Had the Rebellion really grown so bold? And new battle station?! When'd they have time to build another of those galactic terrors?! Maeyl shook her head - now wasn't the time for this. She knew that the Imps had probably guessed that something might be up and were jamming the signals, flooding the channels with tasteless propaganda. While Maeyl was thinking Adelhard babbled on:

\- So long as the Rebel threat endures, so will the blockade. But I believe the end will come-

Sighing, Maeyl tried to cut across him to Happy:

-Happy? Don't know if you can hear me, but all the comm channels are flooded with propaganda.

Looking around herself once more, Maeyl added:

-Let's hope the Imperials are distracted by the show.

Avoiding the few sensors placed around the mine, Maeyl sneaked towards the other side of the rock-filled clearing. As soon as she approached the ship, she felt the heat from flames assault her skin. She hoped Happy's droid's had flame-resistant plating otherwise they were screwed.

Also the Imps were oddly missing. Getting an idea, Maeyl slipped her hand behind her left ear and tweaked the settings on the implant. Maybe she could heighten her hearing and in that case she'd be better prepared if the Imps came out of nowhere suddenly. The usual dizziness assaulted her whe the settings changed but a few moments later she was fine, that vertigo was the worst part. Maeyl pulled out her comm:

-Happy, can you hear me? Found the ship. No Imperials in sight.

To her relied Happy's voice came through but it was catchy and there was a lot of static:

-Comm channels are still- Imperials are still jamming - they know we're here! Keep them off the ship!

As if on cue Maeyl registered the sound of a dozen troopers coming her way. Stowing the comm and pulling out her rifle, Maeyl ducked behind one of the large rock formations just as the trooper cadets came storming in. Sucking in a breath, she lowered her hearing volume and gritted her teeth when a sharp jolt of pain shot through her skull. Damn it, she had forgotten to alter the ones that were imbedded above her eye. She could hear the cadet's talking:

-The commander said there was an intruder! Where is he?

Why did everyone always assume that she was a he? Maeyl leaned out of her hiding space and issued a few well-aimed shots. Two cadets down but her hiding place was outed. Oh, well. One of the Cadets shouted:

-There she is!

A torrent of blaster fire flew her way, some of which Maeyl avoided by climbing onto one of the medium rock formations. Perfect, she had a clear shot now. She managed to take down half the troops when one of them shot her in the leg and she lost her footing, falling behind the rocks and twisting her ankle. Sitting up and shooting from that position Maeyl took down the last few, sustaining blaster burns on her shoulder an arm but nowhere lethal. Wincing and standing up, Maeyl limped over to one of the cadet's unconscious bodies and picked up the cortosis weave shield he'd been using. Just as she did that, reinforcements arrived. As she reading her rifle Maey muttered under her breath:

-Oh come on!

They rushed at her. Using both the shield and her rifle, Maeyl took care of the reinforcement but not without considerable trouble. It wasn't until she was done that with a start she realised that after her fall her rifle settings had switched to lethal. Maeyl's vision dimmed for a second and she had to take deep breaths to steady herself. No, it wasn't the first time she'd killed someone, but the realisation that she'd stolen their lives still unbalanced her. That was what also separated Rilay and her, Riley was so accustomed to doing things like that she wouldn't even blink, Maeyl however was still daunted by such things. Riley said she was just too inexperienced. Taking another deep breath and hooking her rifle back onto her belt, Maeyl pulled out the comm:

-We done here, Happy?

The man's joyous voice came over the comm channel:

-Maeyl! Sorry we keep getting cut off...You are something special!

A weary smile made it's way onto Maeyl's face as she asked:

-That means your droid's picked up the cargo?

-It most certainly does. Get on back here. We've got a lot to talk about.

-Will do.

The transmission cut off and Maeyl's legs buckled under her. This day was a boy too much for her body to handle and she was exhausted and aching. She made a mental note to never do two of Happy's jobs in one day. Pulling herself together, Maeyl forced herself to stand up and limp towards the exit.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Carbonscore cantina-**

As she entered the Carbonscore cantina Maeyl noticed that it seems to have more people than usual despite it being so late. She glanced down at her chrono and soon it was a little before midnight. Strange. It was a moment before she recalled that this was the last day of the miners working week and they had the next day off so many had come in here to celebrate surviving. Because on Burnin Konn you didn't really live, you survived - that was the harsh and ugly truth.

She smiled slightly when she saw how animated and happy the miners all seemed despite their hard work, she couldn't really blame them for wanting to come to the cantina for a drink before heading home. She wondered if her dad had been like that, but dismissed the notion soon after - her dad had always seemed to head straight home so he could be with his daughters. Riley and Maeyl were always alone from the time they returned from school till late evening when their dad would return, their mother had supposedly died when Maeyl was two years old and Riley had been 4.

Maeyl shook her head to refocus and made her way over to Happy's table. She couldn't help noticing how Riley's eyes had ran over her form and how the spark of relief had appeared in them when she'd walked in with all her limbs attached to her body. Happy seemed to be in a very good, Keela was silently glaring at Riley as per usual and Tryken seemed to be a little less grumpy which was nearly a miracle. Happy clapped his hands jovially as he spoke:

-Maeyl, Maeyl, Maeyl. My favourite new employee!

Maeyl gave him a small tired smile and joked:

-No love for my big sister?

Happy good-naturedly played along with the Mirialan's little joke, glancing at her sister:

-Caught her stroking a knife and eyeing my throat. Docked her a point for that.

Riley sent Happy a glare who he he answered with a smile. Maeyl didn't know whether to laugh or frown - Riley actually could have done that, so just gave the man a polite smile. Happy turned back to Maeyl:

-But you? The Trade League was ready to write that whole ship off as a loss. You saved us a bundle.

Riley cut in:

-Which means our debt-

-Ain't as large as it used to be. But that's not the only way I can show my appreciation.

Happy took a swig of his drink before nodding his head at Tryken and announcing:

-Tryken, here? He's working for you now.

Maeyl's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to look at the irascible orange zabrak. In his usual manner Tryken grunted:

-You seem...less fickle than Happy. And you do have talent.

Maeyl could have sworn the world stopped for a minute. Tryken had given her, who he'd previously always made a point to shoot whether literally or figuratively at every occasion a real actual compliment. Wow. Was Tatooine freezing over or something? She just hoped Riley and him wouldn't murder each other before the week was over. Maeyl gave Tryken a tiny nod to show her gratitude. It took her a moment to regain her power of speech and when she did looked toward her sibling:

-That's...certainly something. Riley, do we have something for Tryken to do?

-Way ahead of it.

Her sister made her way over to one of rare empty the cantina tables and waved the grumpy zabrak over so she could fill him in on the details of his job. Happy yawned:

-Well, let's call it a night then. Arnte, meet me here tomorrow bright and early.

-Sure, Happy.

Maeyl answered tiredly before starting to make her way out of the bustling cantina and onto the cool night streets of Burnin Konn. Riley soon caught up to her:

-Hey, you doing okay?

-I'm fine, just exhausted. Remind me to never take on 3 jobs in one day again.

-Sure. I hope you don't mind, but there are a few people who want to meet you tomorrow. They said they wanted to join our little gang or something, I believe one of them said they wanted to be your "crew".

Maeyl raised her eyebrows in surprise:

-Um, wow, that unexpected, but that great news. Right?

Riley nodded:

\- Yes. They're an odd bunch but I think you might like them. They seem like the type of people you'd spend time with.

-What's that supposed to mean, Riley?!

Riley laughed and patted her younger sibling on the head:

-Nothing, little sister, nothing. Come on, I can see you're half asleep already.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-In a secluded square not far from the cantina-**

A purple-nearly magenta skinned with curling purple strips on her lekku and pale purple tattoos on her arms twi'lek tapped her foot with slight impatience as she leaned against the wall in the shadows. A female zabrak with pale, cream-coloured skin and red hair cast a tired glance at her:

-Nilim, tapping your foot isn't going to make her come any faster. Remembered we need to remain inconspicuous.

The twi'lek shot her a small glare:

-I've told you already that my name is Tann, I don't want any of that last name formality rubbish, Lasiu. I'm just excited.

-You do know that if the Governor finds out what we're doing he'll have all of us executed before we can even say uprising.

A Mirialan man with his longer than usual black hair swept back into a ponytail and red eyes chuckled from atop a stack of crates:

-Come on, Lasiu, let Tann have her fun. It's been ages since I've seen her so excited.

Lasiu sighed and cast a glance at the man:

-I forgot you've known her for a while, Suru. Ever tried charming her?

Another person, a much older human man with brown-greying hair and a beard, coupled with warm grey-blue eyes spoke up:

-I doubt his charms would work on Tann. She's too lively.

Suru laughed self-depreciatively and replied:

-Unfortunately, old man Thad is right here. Oh, that's her if I'm not mistaken.

Tann glanced up to see a young Mirialan woman with pale green skin and violet eyes, coupled with short light brown hair that hung loose to her shoulders walking towards them. She also paused slightly to glance around herself cautiously every few steps. Maeyl Arnte was being careful. Once she finally reached them, Maeyl carefully swept her violet eyes over each and every one of them before softly asking:

-Are you the people that contacted, Riley Arnte?

The zabrak woman nodded:

-Yes, we are. No one comes here so we can speak freely.

The twi'lek beside her muttered:

-As freely as anyone here can with Governor bad-breath breathing down their necks.

Maeyl fought to suppress a small smile that the words of the twi'lek with the silver head ornament and implants over her right eye had elicited from her. She nodded decisively:

-Very well. I'm Riley's younger sister - Maeyl Arnte, I believe you wanted to join our little group?

The twi'lek bounced on the balls of her feet enthusiastically:

-Yep. We want to be sort of like your crew - you know? If you'll have us.

Maeyl shrugged and absentmindedly tucked a fallen lock of hair back behind her ear, the implant in her ear reflecting the light:

\- I don't mind, but you have to be able to take care of yourselves.

An older human man chuckled:

-Oh, don't worry about us - we'll be fine.

Maeyl raised an eyebrow but nodded:

-If you're sure. How about we get these introductions out of the way? I'm Maeyl Arnte, Mirialan as you can see and despite the fact that I'm only 19 - I'm pretty handy with a blaster and other weapons. Also I'm a smuggler by proffesion, recently got roped into working for Happy Dapp. Oh and none of that last name stuff please, I'm Maeyl and that's that.

The twi'lek decided to introduce herself next, her sky blue eyes shining :

-Okay, then. I'm Tann Nilim - it's a twi'lek name, don't ask. Call me Tann. I'm also the same age as Maeyl and seriously don't underestimate me, give me a blaster and a grenade and you'll have a heap of trouble on your hands. By proffesion I'm a supplier, but I'm good in the field too. I'm really glad to get a chance to be a part of this and as Suru back there can probably attest I'm often a bit too optimistic, sorry.

Maeyl finally smiled and waved her apology aside:

-Hey, with Riley being the way she is we need a heap of optimism on this crew. What about you?

Maeyl gestured to the zabrak woman. She gave a small smile and spoke in her gentle accented Basic:

-I'm Lasiu Garuk. I also don't mind being addressed by my first name despite what Tann may say. I'm also a bit over 25 years of age. By proffesion I'm an information broker, whatever you need to know I'm your go-to woman. I apologise if I seem a bit too formal or rigid, that is simply the way I am.

Maeyl shook her head and gave a short laugh:

-Maybe you can actually stop me from nearly killing myself whenever I improvise.

Lasiu smiled and nodded. The older human man beside her picked up:

-Guess it my turn then? I'm Thadmor Narvin, call me anything but late for dinner! That rascal calls me Thad and so does that lad there, so I'm ok with that. Now with an old relic like me you may be worried but I will say that my action in the field and my large cannon begs to differ. I'm a soldier by proffesion, served in the clone wars you know.

Maeyl's eyes widened:

-The Clone Wars?! But that was over 27 years ago! How old are you, Thad?

Thad laughed:

-Much older than you kids, I'm 67. Don't worry 'bout me, I can handle myself just fine. Now why doesn't the last member of the our group introduce himself?

Maeyl nodded and she watched carefully as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was Mirialan, just like her but much older. Stunning Maeyl, he lifted her gloved hand to his lips and kissed the back of it:

-I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, may the stars sing in your favour. My calling is Suru Darom but that name had no meaning if not uttered by a lady such as you. I am at the blossoming age of 24 and I hope that the stars will shine over my head evermore. My chosen path is that of a noble mercenary, I act as a valiant hero for any young woman who needs my help?

Maeyl wasn't fooled for a second, she knew men like him all too well. Placing her hands on her hips, she asked:

-What about the men? Do you leave them to die or launch them up into the sky, poet?

Thad chuckled at the girl's retort and Tann laughed. She was really happy to see that Maeyl, like Lasiu, was one of those woman on whom the "Suru Charm" didn't work. Suru smiled sheepishly:

-I should have known. My charms don't work on those with a fierce and courageous heart. It is good to meet a fellow Mirialan on this force-forsaken rock, there are so few of us.

He placed his fist and palm together in a traditional greeting and Maeyl, who'd been taught it by her mother, mirrored him:

-I don't know about the heart stuff, but I've just dealt with a few too many men like you to be fooled. So you're a mercenary?

Suru nodded, speaking normally:

-Yes, a privateer - mostly I've been hijacking ships of the Empire lately. Giving the trouble is worth the risk. My weapons of choice are vibroknife subtle I see you're a long range fighter judging by the small rifle at your side. I am surprised that you are of my race however - your sister is human, is she not?

-Riley takes after our father while I take after our mother. That's why. You seem to know the others well.

\- I've known Tann for a while so we come as a set, if you'll have us.

Maeyl smiled at all of them and nodded:

-If you'll work with me, I'd be glad to have you.

Tann grinned and clapped her hands happily:

-Yes! Sorry, but I'm really happy. I actually had a base of operations all set up if we ever joined up - it's one of the places where I store my stuff. Here are the coordinates.

She handed Maeyl a tiny datachip that the latter securely stored away in her belt pouch. Tann clarified:

-I've already given everyone one. We should meet up this evening. So who do we talk to if we want to get to work?

-Riley, she's the head planner. You should find her a bit later in the cantina - once we're done talking to Happy. Is that alright?

Everyone nodded their agreement and Maeyl sighed in relief. She slowly turned around and waved goodbye before breaking into a run, she would be late soon! As they watched her retreating back Tann muttered:

-She's awesome.

Suru rolled his eyes and Lasiu dryly put in:

-You don't even know her that well.

Tann stubbornly shook her head:

-You should have seen her in action - she's amazing, almost as good as Thad. Besides I notice small details about people. Like the fact that she can't hear - she's deaf.

Thad cast a serious look at the young twi'lek:

-Now, Tann, you shouldn't-

-No, I'm sure of it. Old man, I have an implant too, remember? It seems that she lost her hearing because of something when she was a little kid and that scar on her cheek that cuts through her tattoos isn't new either. She's strong in spirit, very. You guys know what the attitude to "aliens" here is like, no offence, old timer, and she has a human sister! Think about how that must feel, when your own sister is treated like someone and you're just trash.

Lasiu nodded:

-Tann has a point. I knew someone who had a similar issue and that person didn't hold out. Now, let's go before the drones spot us.

Tann shrugged and started walking in a desperate direction from the others so as not to draw suspicion, everyone else did the same. However soon enough, Suru caught up to her. Tann looked up at the oddly clear sky and muttered:

-I like her.

-That's odd. You normally take a while before saying something even remotely close to that. Is Maeyl your role model or something?

Tann shrugged:

-Aan ea...

Suru sighed:

-Would you stop switching to Ryl? I don't understand you. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?

Tann grinned at her childhood friend and replied:

-Bo vonklaram'o!

-Tann!

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Carbonscore cantina** -

Maeyl rushed into the cantina and accidentally bumped into Tryken who looked half-asleep. She nearly tripped and would have fallen flat on her face had the grumpy orange zabrak not steadied her by her shoulder:

-Careful, Arnte, don't go falling over this early in the morning. Your sister sure is a slavedriver. Well,'night!

And with those words he brushed past her and left. Maeyl stared at the exit for a moment before muttering incredulously:

-Okay...

She shook her head to snap back into the right mindset. She quickly descended down the stairs into the nearly empty cantina, it was a little early for drinking as of now. Maeyl hurriedly made her way over to Happy's table where she saw him, Riley and of course Keela all hanging around there. Happy tsked when he saw her:

-Tut, tut, Arnte - you're two minutes late.

Maeyl rolled her eyes and retorted:

-I was making friends, Happy.

-Friends are good but profit is important. Speaking of which the trade leagues very happy to have that cargo back. You're a rare sort, Arnte.

He took a swig of whatever he was drinking while Maeyl exchanged a silent but meaningful glance with Riley. Her sister gave a barely perceptible nod in response. Happy continued:

-Everyone happy? You could be somethings special, you know. The Trade League needs trouble shooters more than pilots right now.

Maeyl's eyes widened just a fraction: what did Happy mean? Riley shot her a warning glance, meaning she should watch what she said in front of this crime boss but remained silent. Happy stood up with Keela and left the table, just as they were walking away, Happy turned around and explained:

\- We're going to get you prepped. We've got plans for this blockade. Welcome to big time.

Maeyl struggled to gather her wits about her - this was transpiring a little fast. She started speaking:

-Well, thanks, Happy. But I have to say-

Happy cut across her with a lazy grin on his face:

-Nah, don't thank me. Take some time, we'll meet at Shortpaw's place at the Longstar Market soon. Make some introductions.

With those parting words both Happy and Keela walked away, leaving a slightly confused Maeyl to look at Riley questioningly.

- **Riley Arnte-**

 **-Carbonscore cantina-**

Riley leaned against the railing of the "balcony" the cantina had. Yeah, a balcony overlooking a giant chasm. It was actually a platform for speeders more likely. Maeyl stood silent beside her, just finished recounting her meeting with their crew. Definitely a weird bunch, but as she had predicted Maeyl liked them. Riley spoke up finally:

-The Trade League "has plans", huh? Crazy sleazbag might put us right where we want.

Maeyl nodded. This could end up in their favour. She just hoped Happy didn't kill them off before then. There was a pause before Maeyl added:

-I'm almost starting to like the guy.

Riley stared at her like she was insane. Was her little sister sick? She looked fine though. Sighing Riley muttered:

-Just don't cry on my shoulder when we put the mad dog down.

Maeyl snorted:

-Sure. I remember Happy's true motives, remember?

Riley nodded before suddenly adding:

-We've got some time before you need to meet at Shortpaw's. I know a way to raise some credits. Apparently a mining group had been having problems with Roonlo, think you can tell his minions to back off? We get paid for that.

Maeyl smiled:

-I'll try telling them, but my blaster rifle may end up doing the talking.

-Eh, details. Meet up later?

-Sure.

- **Maeyl Arnte-**

 **-Longstar Marketplace-**

Maeyl shook her head as she walked into the market. One of the thugs had his her across the head so hard that she feared that she may have a slight concussion. Well, she was here. Whatever Happy's plans were they were starting now.


End file.
